Tsubasa Ozu
"The Galloping Thunder Element! The Yellow Magician (Legend) MagiYellow!" Tsubasa Ozu (小津 翼, Ozu Tsubasa) / Yellow Magician MagiYellow (黄の魔法使いマジイエロー, Kiiro no Mahōtsukai Majiierō) is the 19-year-old second son of Miyuki and Isamu Ozu and a Yellow Magician, a wizard who wields the power over the Galloping Thunder Element (走る雷のエレメント, Hashiru Ikazuchi no Eremento). Biography He's intuitive, a realist and usually rational. He looks at life crossways, is a bit closed in himself, cynical and sarcastic. Tsubasa also boxes and even coaches when not fighting as a wizard. Tsubasa is generally the family’s rebel; he bickers a lot with younger brother Kai and pays little heed to older brother Makito’s bossiness. Nevertheless, he is quite close to his older sister Houka, despite their vastly different personalities. He often bickers with Kai and wants to live up to their older brother's standards. He also fell in love with Rei in Stage 28 and refused to set her soul free because he did not want them to be separated. Tsubasa managed to save her when Neries used her soul to heal her throat, and even though Rei did love him back, they could not remain together because Rei was already dead. By the end of the series he fulfilled his passion of being a boxer. His primary attack is "Yellow Thunder," where he shoots a barrage of lightning arrows from his MagiStick Bowgun. As Yellow Magician Legend MagiYellow (レジェンドマジイエロー, Kiiro no Mahōtsukai Rejendo Majiierō), Tsubasa's "MagiBolt" rains forth lightning. Along with his brother-in-law Hikaru, Tsubasa appeared in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, when he was in a boxing match and Eiji Takaoka shows up. Later on he along with Eiji, Nanami Nono, Tetsu, and Asuka fight Chronos. He transferred his "Courage Spirit" power to AkaRed the Spirit of Red Rangers to power DaiVoyager. A few years later, Tsubasa fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill , the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Tsubasa received his key alongside his elder sister Houka, allowing for them to get their powers back MagiYellow - Legend Mode= Arsenal * Legend MagiYellow ** Magical Holy Staff DialRod - Bowgun }} Ranger Key The is Tsubasa Ozu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MagiYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as MagiYellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Tsubasa received his key and became MagiYellow once more. Trivia *He is the only male Yellow Ranger in Sentai history to be preceded and succeeded by female Yellow Rangers. **Conversely, a female Yellow of another family team was preceded and succeeded by males. *As it has become common in recent Sentai for Yellow Rangers to be female, Tsubasa is currently the last male Yellow Ranger. *Hiroya Matsumoto, who played Tsubasa, later appeared as Jin Masato in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. See Also *Charlie Thorn, his Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers: Mystic Force Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Rival Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Magirangers Category:Veteran Sentai Category:Super Rangers